


Six Months

by Florian_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Remus Lupin, I just love them, I no longer spell serious as serious, I now spell it Sirius, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, POV Remus Lupin, Poor Remus, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, The Marauder's Map, Top Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, and we cosplay wolfstar, but not really, cause I also love them, help me, its great, this is for my partner, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Remus wakes up early to get breakfast in bed for Sirius since it is their six-month anniversary. But he hears something that he takes the wrong way and runs.





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So there is 'cheating' in this fic, but don't worry. I love my sweet boys too much to actually do that to them. Anyway, this is for one of my partners, because I love them and I thought they'd enjoy this.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Those keep me alive!

Remus climbed up the stairs to his dormitory, holding a tray of food. He had gotten up early, which is clearly a sign about how important this was, to go to the kitchens to bring Sirius breakfast in bed. It was their six month anniversary, which honestly shouldn't be that big of a deal, but Remus had never been with anyone this long, so it meant the world to him. Sirius meant the world to him.

He made sure to ask the elves to make Sirius's favorite foods, even a shot of tequila in his coffee. Remus rolled his eyes at that, how Sirius wasn't an alcoholic was beyond him. He'd let it slide though, this was a very special day.

He carefully walked up the stairs, making sure nothing moved out of place. He shifted the plate to his side, and raised his hand to knock, but stopped before he could. He heard voices, so Sirius was probably up, so no need to knock. He grabbed the handle and quietly pulled open the door, hoping to surprise Sirius, but stopped dead in his tracks.

“I, I love you. There I said it. Ugh! I didn't think it would be this hard!” Sirius says, his back facing away from Remus.

“You're fine Padfoot,” James says, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder. He leans into it and places his own on top.

No. No, it can't, but they. Why would Sirius do this? Why would he date Remus if he was in fucking love with James! It just didn't make sense! He could feel his heart stop, and the tray slipping from his fingers. When it hits the ground, Remus turns and runs. He doesn't think about where he's headed, he just runs as fast as he possibly can. He doesn't stop until he can no longer breathe, his heart now pounding.

He looks up through blurry eyes to see the Whomping Willow moving around menacingly. He could just step forward, let the tree hurt him, maybe even kill him. It would probably be slow and painful, but how much more pain could he feel? He looks around before picking up a stick, then climbing in. He moves through the passage slowly, tracing the walls with his fingers.

It doesn't take him long to climb into the bed that he wakes up in after every full moon. He can still smell blood, but it doesn't hurt as much as it normally does. He lays there for what feels like hours, staring up at the ceiling and willing the tears to just pour down his face. They don't. They don't because some part of Remus was expecting this. He was expecting Sirius to leave him for one reason or the other. I mean, who wants to date a fucking monster? Someone who turns into a beast every month and could eat him, or worse, turn him. So of course, Remus knew this was going to happen.

Remus stays in the bed until his stomach growls, he'd already missed breakfast, and if he didn't leave now he'd probably miss lunch. Not that he'd take it in the Great Hall, no way was going to do everything within his power to avoid Sirius. He wasn't ready to see his face, not today at least.

He slowly walked back towards the castle. The day was actually nice, not too hot or cold, with some clouds and a light breeze. It was the perfect day, how ironic. He made his way to the kitchen, and gladly took the food the elves gave him. He really didn't want to go back to the Common Room, so he decided to go to Hufflepuff. He had made a friend, well two if you counted her girlfriend.

Dena was probably one of the sweetest humans he'd ever met. She was literally the definition of Hufflepuff. While her girlfriend, Serena was harsh and sharp, with cutting words and a quick tongue. He didn't see how they fit together at first, but after a while, he saw how well they worked together. They brought out qualities in the other that most people wouldn't see.

So when he climbed into the Common Room, he was instantly engulfed in a huge hug. Dena always seemed to know when he was upset; it was like a six sense.

“Remus, oh honey what's wrong? Do you want to sit down? He, come by the fire, I'll get you a blanket, and I think I've got some chocolate around here somewhere.” She says, pulling him towards one of the comfiest couches to ever exist. He sat down, and stared at the fire, while Dena ran around, trying to find everything. She came back with two blankets, a pillow, a jar of chocolate, and a cup of hot tea. How she could carry all of that was beyond him, but he would be forever grateful for her. He shipped the tea and hummed, it was his favorite. She sat down next to him and smiled, letting Remus take his time before talking.

“It's out six month anniversary.” He starts, feeling the need to cry again. “He, I was bringing him breaking, for breakfast in bed you know? And, well I opened the door, and. And… he, he was sitting with James, and he. Merlin, he was telling him that he lo-loved him.” Remus stutters out. He grabs a handful of chocolate and shoves it into his mouth.

“Oh, Remus.” Dena whispers, scooting closer to rest an arm across his back. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the fire.

“You can stay here for a bit if you want of course. Larry would probably let you take his bed if you need, and of course, I'll let the professors know, and I'll get your work for you.” Dena says.

Remus nods his head slowly. “Yeah, thank you, Dena. I can sleep on the couch though. Also, uh, well I left my wand in my dorm, is there some way you could get it for me?” He asks, turning towards.

“Course, anything for you deary. Serena will be coming over tonight, so I'll make sure she gets all of your work for today. I've got a few friends in Gryffindor, so I'll ask one of them to get your wand for yah. Need anything else from your dorm?” She asks, standing up.

“Maybe some clothes? And uh, my books?” Remus asks. Dena nods and walks out. Remus sighs and lays down, closing his eyes. It takes a while but he slowly falls asleep.

  
  


He wakes up to the sound of soft talking, and the smell of food. It's pleasant, and reminds him of the Gryffindor common room, except for that fact that the talking is quite.

He sits up and looks around, a few Hufflepuffs looks to him and smile, talking more at their normal level.

“He's up De,” someone says.

“Thanks, Lee,” Dena says. He watched as Dena walks over, a plate of food in her arms.

“Here you go, deary.” She says, placing the food in front of him. He gladly takes it and eats as much as he can.

“Thanks.” He mumbles.

“Course, Serena should be here soon. How are you feeling love?” She asks.

“Numb. Just… numb. It doesn't feel real like it was just some bad dream.” Remus sighs, rubbing his head.

Dena nods and rubs his back. She looks up as Serena walks in, not wearing her uniform and her Slytherin tie loose.

“Hey love, hey Rem. I brought your stuff. Also, the other three in your group were looking for you. I made sure to flip them off and glare at them.” Serena says. She places a stack of parchment, the one on top is a list of things he needed to do. There's also a small sheet, in what looks like Peter's handwriting.

“They did make me take that, I did give Sirius a nice hex for it. Let's just say he won't need a hairbrush for a few days.” She grins, flopping down beside him. He half-heartedly smiles at her and picks up the note.

 

_ Remus, please come back to the common room, there's been a misunderstanding. Sirius is really sorry, but he promises it's not what it seemed. Just please come back. _

_ ~ The Marauders _

 

Remus sighs and puts the note down. He wants to set it on fire, but he doesn't. Instead, he rips it into tiny pieces.

“You don't have to go back, “Dena says.

“I'm not going to. I'm gonna do some work, thank you again, both of you.” He says. They nod and move away from the couch, giving him space. He buries himself in his work, not stopping until he's finished everything. After he's done, he picks up the book he has been reading and gets comfortable. He reads for so long that everyone else goes up to their rooms. He doesn't sleep much that night. He can hear movement every now and then when someone gets up to use the bathroom, or get a drink.

He closes his eyes when the sun starts to come up, and people start going to breakfast. He opened his eyes when he hears Dena.

“Dena?” He calls out. She leans over the couch and boops his nose, smiling.

“What's up Rem?” She asks, her hair falling into his face. He smiles and pushes it away.

“Can I sit with you at breakfast?” He asks, sitting up.

“Of course. If you want to change, you can head up to one of the dorms. I'll wait here.” She says. Remus nods and grabs some of his clothes and heads up. When he pulls on his jumper, he freezes. It's not his, it's Sirius's. They often shared clothes since most of them were on the floor, and they picked up whichever they saw first. He bunched it up and took in a long sniff. It hurt, but he missed Sirius.

He stayed there for a minute before going back down.

“Ready to go?” Dena asks, slinging her bag onto her shoulders.

“Yeah,” Remus says, walking out with her. It doesn't take long to get to the Great Hall, but he keeps his head down the entire way, not looking up when they walk in. He doesn't want to see Sirius or James for that matter. James most likely turned him down, but if he didn't… if he didn't, well then they'd probably be all gushy with each other. He definitely didn't want to see that.

He sits down next to Dena and gathers some food. He also grabs his drink, and it instantly fills with coffee. He looks over and grins at Dena, thankful. He takes his time eating, not in any rush.

He can feel Dena stiffen before he can feel someone standing behind him. He can smell his cologne first. It calms him only for a second before he feels his heart clench.

“Sirius.” He says softly.

“Moony, I. Can we talk?” Sirius asks.

“I'm eating.” He States, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

“Can I sit? I just want to talk.” Sirius pleads.

“This table is taken,” Remus says. He keeps his eyes on the table.

“Ok, I, alright. It wasn't what you thought, I promise. I'm not in love with James, and he's straight. Also, he's madly in love with Lily.” Sirius says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Please… please leave Sirius.” He whispers.

“I'm sorry,” Sirius says, removing his hand and walking away. Remus slowly relaxes, closing his eyes briefly.

“Are you ok?” Dena asks quietly.

“I'll be fine. I'm gonna go back to the common room.” Remus says standing.

“Do you want me to come with?” She asks.

“Thanks, but I think the walk will do me some good,” Remus says. Dena nods and smiles up at him. Remus takes his time walking out. He looks back, and his eyes catch Sirius's. It hurts to look at him, what makes it worse is that he can see Sirius’s pain. He takes a deep breath before motioning with his head. Might as well get it over with so he can go back to mopping with the Hufflepuffs, and then ask if he can switch dorms. Sirius’s eyebrows fly up and he scrambles to stand. Remus turns back to the door and walks out, turning down the hall. He can feet running after him, but slow as they get close. They walk in silence for a while, moving around the castle with practiced ease. Once Remus gets tired and leans against the wall.

“Remus?” Sirius asks, standing in front of him.

“Go ahead.” He breathes.

“I’m so sorry. After you had left the room, James woke me up, the wanker. He was asking me what I was going to do for the day, and I told him about all these plans I had. Sneaking down to Honeydukes to get you as much chocolate as possible, a massage, a fancy dinner, showering you with gifts. I had it all set. I even, I even planned on telling you something, but I was nervous. That’s why you heard me say that to James. I love him, yeah, but as a brother. Remus, I… I was practicing saying I love you so I could say it to you.” Sirius explains.

Remus’s eyes go wide, and he can feel his heart pounding. “You… I, you love me?” Remus asks.

“Yes! Yes, Merlin Remus. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love your smell, I love your freckles, I love how tall you are, I love how snarky you are, I love every part of you. I love you Remus Lupin.” Sirius says, stepping closer.

Remus can’t help but smile. He brings up and hand and cups Sirius’s cheek. “I can’t believe I was so stupid.” Remus murmurs. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Sirius reaches up to wipe away his tears.

“You’re never stupid Moony,” Sirius says.

“I love you. I love you too.” Remus blurts out. Sirius’s whole face lights up, his smile blinding.    


“I’m going to kiss you now,” Sirius says before pulling Remus forward.

It doesn’t take long for Remus to flip them over, slamming Sirius into the wall. He smirks when it incites a moan from Sirius.

“Merlin, I’ve missed this.” Sirius breaths.

“I was gone for one day,” Remus says pulling only slightly away and chuckling.

“Let’s go make up the lost time,” Sirius says. Remus backs up and grabs Sirius’s arm, pulling him with him.

“Lets.”


End file.
